


feelings

by MattyFricks



Category: Lunch Club
Genre: A little angst, But with a happy ending, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattyFricks/pseuds/MattyFricks
Summary: Charlie's not doing too good and is overthinking a lot of things mostly his crush on his friends Carson.
Relationships: Charlie Dalgleish/Carson King
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	feelings

Charlie was always a happy go lucky guy, he was a ray of sunshine as some people would call him. He was never really down, and people admired him for that. He could always find the positive in a bad situation. But god, sometimes he really just wanted to cry, just let it all out and tell someone how he was actually feeling. But of course, he was scared, people expect him to be happy, to not have any major problems. But he was really self-conscious, he knew he wasn’t all that bad looking, he didn’t feel bad about that, even tho he did wish he was a bit better looking sometimes. He was self-conscious about his personality and what others thought about him.  
YouTube really made it bad, He didn’t get as many views as his friends did so he must be doing something wrong, or there must be something wrong with him. And all the bad and shitty comments he would get on Every Video would really make him think.  
He never showed this to his friends, he wanted to keep it a secret. What if it was too much for them to handle? what if they thought he was obnoxious? what if they stopped hanging out with him?  
He knew deep down that this was never going to happen, they were his friends they would never do something like that. But he was still scared.  
But what he was most scared of was his feeling towards one of the group members, Carson. He always, from the day they met, felt an attraction toward him, bigger than friendship, and that terrified him. He knew Carson was never going to like him back, but that didn’t stop the hope that kept blooming in his chest every time he thought about him. He stopped hanging out with him for a long period of time, but that didn’t go well with both of them.  
He would do anything to not show that he liked him, it took ages to come to terms with that fact.  
He made himself believe that it would completely destroy the group and he would lose all of them as friends. But again, deep down he knew they weren’t going to do that, it would be awkward for a bit but then everything would go back to normal. But that was deep down.  
It was getting harder for him to hide it, he began to write it down in a book, like a diary. He would hide the book in his closet far behind under old clothing and he would only write in it when he knew he was alone, or when no one would bother him, like late at night. It was helping him a bit, he wasn’t that awkward around him anymore, which was a total win, so he kept doing it.  
He had liked Carson for a bit over a year now and had almost finished the journal. One evening he decided to go out and buy a new one, it was one of the worst days to go out on. Carson had lost one of his shirts and thought it got mixed up in laundry so he asked around the house for it but couldn’t find it. He texted Charlie if he could look in his room for it and he, stupidly, said yes.  
While Carson was looking for it in his closet, he found the book. He didn’t want to be a shitty friend and snoop in it, but curiosity got the best of him. It wouldn’t hurt to just look at one page, right? He went to one of the first pages not knowing the surprise he was in for.

I don’t really know how to start this off, but I guess it’s just to get It off my chest.  
Every time you look at me my insides get all mushy n stuff. I feel so complete when you look at me for just that one second longer. It makes me feel like there’s actually hope for you liking me. But I know someone like you would never go for someone like me, not even think about it. It’s kind of sad now that I’m really thinking about it. You’re so funny and nice and overall just such a good person. I could never live up to your standers. I’m just a fool that fell in love with you Carson. It feels so weird to write that. I’m in love with Carson.  
Carson was just standing there, not believing what he had read, Charlie was in love with him? In love. He dropped the book and hurried to put it back in place. To be honest, Carson did have a slight attraction towards Charlie, but it never really got further than that. Now he had a lot to think about.  
It was hard to look him in the eyes or even at him, every time he did more questions made its way into his head. But he finally figured it out after almost a week. He wanted to give it a try.  
That week was hell for Charlie, he didn’t know what was happening, he didn’t know what he did wrong. He was breaking himself apart to try and figure out what he did. He barely got any sleep and it showed.  
Carson came into his room one day rather late at night looking really nervous. Charlie was laying in his bed and asked if he was ok, which Carson didn’t respond to, just sat down at the end of the bed. Carlie was getting a bit scared, what was Carson gonna do? Had he figured out that he liked him? Was he there to throw him out? He was getting really scared.  
But all he said was.  
‘’I like you. More than a friend should’’  
Charlie couldn’t believe his ears.  
‘’you what?’’  
He had responded out of utter unbelief.  
‘’I thought about it for a while now, and I really wanna be with you.’’  
Carson had made straight eye contact when he said that. Charlie didn’t know what to do, he was happier than he had ever been in his entire life, so happy that he just started crying.  
With tears in his eyes he asked.  
‘’Really?’’  
Which Carson responded with a sweet and lovely kiss to the lips and a whisper of yes in his ear while Charlie cried on his shoulder.  
They talked about everything and nothing that night, Carson brought up the book and Charlie got red with embarrassment and asked how much he read.  
‘’only one page, I’m sorry’’  
Carson responded sounding really guilty  
‘’if that’s what it took for you to ask me out, I would have let you read the whole book’’  
Charlie had mumbled with his face hidden in Carsons chest.

They had a rocky start to their relationship, Charlie never thought he was really good enough for Carson and thought that he was gonna leave him. Carson always reminded him that he was never going to do such a thing. And Charlie having to help Carson with his depression and his negative thoughts. But it was all worth it. They love each other and would never give it up for anything.


End file.
